En mi corazon viviras
by LennonPhantomhive
Summary: Rivaille x Eren. Songfic. Si, es la cancion de Tarzan XD


**Seeeh, es la cancion de Tarzan xDDD**

**Esta pegada a mi cerebro sin razon :B**

**Bueno, mi primer RxE, y aqui vamos :D**

* * *

_**"Como me apena el verte llorar **_  
_**toma mi mano sientela **_  
_**yo te protejo de cualquier cosa **_  
_**no llores mas aqui estoy "**_

Me despiste por un segundo. La llave del calabozo de Eren no estaba conmigo, de seguro tuvo que haber quedado en la puerta. No se como pude haber olvidado una llave tan importante en una puerta. Bueno, ultimamente, mi mente ha estado divagando. Ya no soy como antes, ahora tengo una distraccion permanente, Eren Jaeger.

Ese mocoso, ni siquiera se como diablos pudo entrar en las fuerzas. Ni siquiera resiste un golpe, titan presumido. Y es mi responsabilidad cuidarlo, no podria irme peor. Esta a una sola vez mas de que se pare al lado mio y que me deje en evidencia su altura, de que lo golpee.

Cuando me acerque a su celda pude escuchar algo. ¿Llanto? ¿Pero que diablos? ¿Ahora esta llorando? Eres patetico, Eren Jaeger.

Su llanto parece profundo, como si algo de verdad le doliera. Pues, es tan solo un niño, no creo que sea muy agradable para el ver a sus amigos ser masacrados por titanes. Su llanto me da un poco de pena... y... ¿Dolor?

-**Oi, Eren...-** Lo llame para hablarle, pero en voz baja, por lo que no me oyo.

_**"fragil te vez dulce sensual **_  
_**quiero abrazarte te protejere **_  
_**esta fusion es irrompible **_  
_**no llores mas aqui estoy"**_

Allí estaba la llave, así que abri la puerta y entre. Ahi fue cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Me miró sorprendido, pude ver en su rostro sus lagrimas, me hicieron sentirme mal conmigo mismo. Su cara despues de llorar... simplemente no era Eren... Tomó una almohada para taparse y que no lo viera.

-**¿Que te pasa?**- Pregunte, pero el ni siquiera me respondio.

Siguio llorando , como si yo no estuviera allí. No hagas esto Eren, hasta a mi me lastimas. Me sente a su lado en esa cama desordenada, antes de irme la ordenaria. Apoye una mano en su hombro, estaba temblando.

-**¿Por que lloras?**

**-No se lo dire...**- Respondió mientras seguia tapandose la cara.

-**Si, si lo haras...-** Le quite la almohada para que me viera sin ocultarse.- **Tu superior te lo ordena, dime porque lloras.**

**-Golpeeme si quiere, no lo dire, es muy avergonzante...**

¿Que lo golpee? No iba a golpearlo si estaba en esas condiciones. Sere frio, pero hasta yo tengo sentimientos. Alguna vez llore así, antes de todas mis masacres a titanes. Yo tambien era aquel mocoso lloron que vio morir a sus compañeros y que por llorar lo golpeaban, y trato de no ser un sargento así.

-**No te golpeare... Solo quiero que me respondas...**

**-¿De verdad quiere saber?**- Se limpió algunas lagrimas y me miro sorprendido.

-**Claro, debes importarme, tengo que cuidarte, así que dime... ¿Es por alguna muerte? ¿Por tus compañeros?**- Apartó la vista.- **Es por eso... ¿Dime que pasa?**

-**Me... me carcome la culpa de sus muertes..**.- Iba a empezar a llorar de nuevo, pero por puro instinto, o algo que me salio del alma, me acerque a abrazarlo. Pude sentir su respiración mas calmada y no escuche ningun llanto proveniente de él.

_**"no pueden entender nuestro sentir **_  
_**ni confiaran en nuestro proceder **_

_**se que hay diferencias mas por dentro **_  
_**somos iguales tu y yo"**_

**-Alguna vez tambien pense que mis compañeros morian por mi culpa...**

**-Pero es diferente... si es mi culpa, muchos han muerto tratando de protegerme... no quiero ser una carga para ellos... ¿Por que...?**

**-¿Mhh?**

**-¿Por que simplemente no me matan?**

-**¿Estas loco? Eres demasiado importante para nosotros... oye, no importa lo que te digan, si hubieramos estado solos los titanes hubieran tomado esta parte de la civilizacion tambien. Como cuando tomaron la muralla Maria. No te teniamos a ti, así que no pudimos defendernos mucho. Escuchame, eres un tonto, y como titan eres detestable, pero no mataste a nadie, todo lo contrario.**- Seguia sin querer dirigirme la mirada.

**-Entiendo...**

**-No era eso, ¿Verdad?**

**-Eh... yo...-** Su oreja empezo a tornarse roja, vas a mentir Jaeger.- **Estoy bien...**

**-¿Tienes miedo de algo?**

**-¡¿Por que le importa?!**

**-Alguna vez fui así... soy un ser humano como tu Eren... puedo entenderte... pero para eso, tienes que decirte que te pasa, por favor.**

_**"no escuches ya mas que pueden saber **_  
_**si nos queremos mañana y hoy **_  
_**entenderan lo se..."**_

Ahora me encontraba rogandole para que me de una razon de no llorar. Esto es patetico Eren Jaeger, ahora me arrastraste a ser patetico como tu, ya estaras contento. Bueno, si estuviera contento, no estaria llorando. Si no llora por las muertes de sus amigos, ¿Por que?

-**¿Quien te dijo que tu eras el culpable de las muertes de tus compañeros?**

**-Todos... excepto Mikasa y Armin... **

-**Mhh... son idiotas, ellos no saben que tanto has ayudado...-** Queria forzar una sonrisa para reconfortarlo pero simplemente no pude.- **Ignorando eso, si no vas a decirme porque lloras te golpeare por dos cosas, por marica, y por mentirle a tu sargento... ¿Quieres llegar a eso?**

**-No... no realmente no...**- Respondió algo asustado.- **Pero si se lo digo de seguro me golpeara tambien...**

**-Te golpeare si quiero, así que cuidado con lo que digas.**

**-Bueno... lloro por... dolor... me duele... lo que siento.**

**-¿Lo que sientes? ¿Que sientes?**

**-Amor.**

_**"talvez el destino te hara pensar **_  
_**más la soledad tendras que aguantar **_  
_**entenderan, lo se... "**_

-**¿Amor?-** Ese sentimiento se me era tan desconocido. He estado en las fuerzas de reconocimiento desde que tengo su edad mas o menos, y me concentre todo lo que pude para alejarme de las personas, para que sus muertes no tuvieran efecto sobre mi. Ni siquiera pude saber lo que era amor, pero me sentí mejor así.- **Eres patetico.**

**-Es un dolor demasiado grande para mi... sabia que no lo entenderia...- Volvió a llorar.**

-**Eren...**- Acaricie despacio su cabeza.-** ¿De quien se trata?**

-**De... bueno... no se lo dire... eso ya es muy personal...**- Bueno, tiene razón sobre eso, ¿Quien soy yo para indagar tanto en su vida?

-**Pues entonces, buenas nocher Jaeger**.- Me pare de su cama, pero sentí que volvia a tomarme del brazo.

-**Lo... lo amo sargento**...- Dijó finalmente.

_**"tu en mi corazon **_  
_**si en mi corazon **_  
_**no importa que diran no sufras más **_  
_**dentro de mi estaras **_  
_**siempre"**_

En ese momento supe que debia golpearlo inmediatamente. ¿De todas las personas se tuvo que haber enamorado de mi? Jaeger, por favor, cuando de te veo me dan revolvidas en el estomago, y mi temperatura sube, no creo que pueda llegar a enamorarme de ti. Con un golpe entendera... y aunque me lo propuse no pude golpearlo. No podia golpear a esa persona de ojos azules como el mar que tanto deseaba ver. Sentia otra vez esos sintomas, diablos ¿Por que me pones así niño? Como todavia no habia soltado mi mano, lo arrastre hasta mi, obligandolo a pararse. Me molesta que este a esta distancia, puedo ver claramente la diferencia de altura entre nosotros.

**-Eres un idiota Eren Jaeger...**- Tome el cuello de su camisa.-.**.. Pero ya no quiero verte sufrir.**- Lo acerque hasta mi para juntar nuestro labios. Ahora si que no sabia que estaba haciendo. Este mocoso se digno en llorar frente a mi y decir aquellas palabras y en vez de golpearlo estaba besandolo... Así que esa estupidez es el amor... da miedo, inclusive para mi. Pero tendre que aceptarlo, por ti, Eren.

_**"solo mira a tu lado **_

_**yo estare siempre"**_

* * *

_**Dejenme hacer a Rivaille con sentimientos ;_; si no tiene sentimientos como va a amarme xD**_

**Estaba haciendo un trabajo de Genesis para la escuela y vi el nombre "Phil Collins" y dije "ah, si, el que canta las canciones de Tarzan", eso fue hace una semana, y hace una semana tengo esta cancion en la cabeza xD... ahora mismo tambien ._. bueno, hoy es miercoles de Free! Ojala se salve Rei TwT y bla bla bla**


End file.
